A naked eye 3D display apparatus is a display apparatus on which a 3D display picture may be viewed without the need for wearing an auxiliary tool. The display principle of the naked eye 3D display apparatus is that a lens cylinder or parallax grating is placed in front of a display panel of the display apparatus, such that the display picture viewed by the left eye is different from that viewed by the right eye, and that the display pictures produce a 3D visual effect.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the display principle of a naked eye 3D display apparatus in the prior art. Generally, multiple viewpoints may be disposed, such that a user may see a 3D display picture at multiple positions. As shown in FIG. 1, five viewpoints, viewpoint 1, viewpoint 2, viewpoint 3, viewpoint 4 and viewpoint 5, may be disposed. At this point, a grating 7 located in front of a display panel 6 may cause both eyes of a user located at a certain position to see display pictures corresponding to two neighboring viewpoints of the five viewpoints. For example, the left eye of the user may see a display picture corresponding to the viewpoint 3, and the right eye of the user may see a display picture corresponding to the viewpoint 2, such that the user can see a 3D display picture.
However, the inventors have found that in the above described display principle of the naked eye 3D display apparatus in the prior art, when the user views display pictures corresponding to the viewpoint 2 and the viewpoint 3, he will also see display pictures corresponding to the viewpoint 1, the viewpoint 4 and the viewpoint 5 neighboring to the above viewpoints, thereby producing a cross-talk phenomenon and affecting the display effect.